pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment in the Super Smash Bros series. It is a 3-D on a 2-D plane fighting game for the Nintendo Switch and was released on December 7th, 2018. All playable Pokémon from previous installments return as playable characters, including Pichu, who was previously playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In addition, all characters from previous installments appear as well, including the addition of a few new characters from other video games franchises as well. Several Pokémon, originally introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon, were also added as Pokémon that are summoned with a Poké Ball. The game's initial roster consists of the original 8 playable characters from the first Super Smash Bros. game, which includes Pikachu, while the rest of the characters must be unlocked. A few other things confirmed in the original video is that the female Pikachu version will be added as an color swap for Pikachu as well as Pikachu Libre, also a female, who is known appearing in Pokkén Tournament (Pokkén Tournament DX). Also for Pokémon Trainer, Leaf from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Version will be added as a color swap. As Greninja gains Bond Phenomenon transformation as Ash-Greninja into this game, meaning this Greninja is confirmed to be a male. On November 1, 2018 it was confirmed through Nintendo Direct that Incineroar is a playable character, and revealed to be the last Pokémon role for Unshō Ishizuka before his passing in August 13, 2018. This is also be the third game to have storyline since it was last appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, it is the first game to have voice over cutscenes for all cast, mainly English and Japanese. Yet, it is unknown whether the full sentence voice over will affect the regular gameplay, such as for the human speaking characters who don’t have either full sentences or/and secondary language voice between the two said languages, just like Fire Emblem’s Marth and Roy who are confirmed to have English which they did not obtained in the previous games. Development Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was first teased during a Nintendo Direct on March 8, 2018, under the tentative title Super Smash Bros., and was formally announced during Nintendo's Nintendo Direct presentation at E3 2018. The game was developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Sora Ltd., the same team that developed Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with Masahiro Sakurai as the director. Due to the ever-expanding roster and the separate franchises that represent them, it was revealed on November 1 through Nintendo Direct that due to the difficulty of creating trophies, the trophy system was removed and instead various non-playable characters will serve as Spirits and provide temporary power-ups for the playable characters. These include many different Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise. Newcomers * So far, 13 newcomers have been confirmed with 5 upcoming DLC characters (after Piranha Plant and Joker) releasing in 2019. So far, the revealed newcomers are: ** Inkling (Splatoon) ** Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) (Echo Fighter for Princess Peach) ** Ridley (Metroid) ** Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *** Richter Belmont (Castlevania) (Echo Fighter) ** Dark Samus (Metroid) (Echo Fighter for Samus) ** Chrom (Fire Emblem) (Echo Fighter for Roy) ** King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) ** Isabelle (Animal Crossing) ** Ken Masters (Street Fighter) (Echo Fighter for Ryu) ** Incineroar (Pokémon) ** Piranha Plant (Super Mario Bros.) (DLC Character) ** Ren Amamiya/Joker (Persona) (DLC Character) ** Dragon Quest Hero(es) (Dragon Quest) (DLC Character(s)) *** Luminary (default) *** Guv *** Solo *** Erdrick ** Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) (DLC Character) ** Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) (DLC Character) ** Byleth (Fire Emblem) (DLC Character) Stages There are several Pokémon themed stages in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with every previous stage returning with the exception of PokéFloats. Saffron City A stage consisting of three main platforms and two moving platforms. Two tall platforms stand on each end of the stage while a giant platform stands in the middle. Several Pokémon can be summoned from the center building on this stage including Porygon, Charmander, Venusaur, Chansey, and Electrode. The Pokémon Pidgey, Fearow, Butterfree, and occasionally the rare Moltres will fly in the background sky. Pokémon Stadium A stage consisting of several transformations. The stage starts off flat, but can change its platforms, themed on a different type. The stage can be themed off of the , , , or -type. Pokémon Stadium 2 Similar to the original Pokémon Stadium. The stage starts off flat, but can change its platforms, themed on a different type: * When the stage is in -type mode, Electivire and Magnezone appear in the background. The sides of the stage will push players towards the ledge at this form. * When the stage is in -type mode, Snorunt and Snover appear in the background. The floor becomes super slippery at this form. * When the stage is in -type mode, Skarmory, Drifloon, and Hoppip appear in the background. The stage will have an updraft and all characters have low falling speed and high jumping power at this form. * When the stage is in -type mode, Cubone and Dugtrio appear in the background. This is the only form that doesn't give any hazards. Spear Pillar This stage is split into two platforms with one underneath the other. There are two floating platforms on the top platform. Occasionally, Dialga, Palkia, or Cresselia will appear in the background and interfere with the players by flipping the stage upside-down, destroying part of the stage, on shooting out attacks. Unova Pokémon League This stage is mostly made up of one flat platform with two floating platforms and two staircases at the sides of the stage. Occasionally, Reshiram or Zekrom will appear in the background, either destroying the stage with electricity or fire. Milotic, Shaymin and Whimsicott can also appear in the background, but have no effect in battle. Prism Tower This stage mostly shifts while flying around the Prism Tower. Helioptile can be seen while the stage is on the ground and Yveltal, Zapdos, Emolga, and Magnemite can be seen flying around the stage and the tower. Kalos Pokémon League This stage mostly shifts between 4 types and changes the platforms. Obstacles stand in the way of battle during each transition. While the stage is in -type mode, Axew, Dragonite, Garchomp, and Hydreigon will appear in the background. Occasionally, Rayquaza will appear by itself and will fly across the stage. While the stage is in -type mode, Wailord, Clawitzer, Blastoise, and Piplup will appear in the background. Occasionally, Manaphy will appear by itself and will cause a whirlpool in the center on the stage. While the stage is in -type mode, Infernape, Tepig, Pyroar, and Blaziken will appear in the background. Occasionally, Ho-Oh will appear by itself and will cause giant flame pillars to erupt from the stage. While the stage is in -type mode, Honedge, Steelix, Scizor, and Klinklang will appear in the background. Occasionally, Registeel will appear by itself and will use giant steel swords to attack players. Spirits As the trophies have been removed, Spirits of various non-playable characters are collected instead that serve as temporary power-ups. This will also include different Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise. Some of them include: Poké Balls One of the items still available in this game is the Poké Ball. When you pick it up and throw it, a Pokémon comes out and attacks the other players. Below is a list of available Pokémon and the moves they use. * Alolan Raichu uses Wild Charge. This attack allows Raichu to fly around the stage, targeting opponents and possibly trapping them. * Vulpix uses Fire Spin. This attack allows Vulpix to shoot projectile fire that traps opponents. * Alolan Vulpix uses Icy Wind. This attack allows Vulpix to shoot projectile ice that freezes opponents. * Meowth uses Pay Day. This attack shoots rapid-fire coins at opponents. * Abra uses Teleport. This attack allows Abra to teleport random fighter wherever on the stage. * Electrode uses Explosion. This attack causes a huge explosion in 3 seconds. You can throw Electrode last-second in order to blow away opponents. It can also fake-out players by short-circuiting and failing to explode, only to explode when players get close. * Alolan Exeggutor doesn't use a move, but acts as a block in the middle of the stage. Also, it will slowly move either to the left or the right. * Goldeen uses Splash. This attack just lets Goldeen flop on the stage, doing nothing whatsoever. * Staryu uses Swift. This attack allows Staryu to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. * Ditto uses Transform. This allows Ditto to transform into its summoner and then attack opponents. Ditto was originally planned to be in Melee, but was cut due to coding errors. * Eevee uses Take Down. This attack allows Eevee to lunge towards players that are close. If no one is near, Eevee looks around, confused. * Snorlax uses Body Slam. This attack lets Snorlax jump to the top of the screen and come back down bigger, crushing opponents that are underneath or near it. * Moltres uses Fly. Any player that touches Moltres while it flies away will take damage. * Mew uses Fly. This allows Mew to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. * Togepi uses Metronome. This attack allows Togepi to either use Night Shade, Hypnosis, Powder Snow, Magnitude, or Leech Seed. * Bellossom uses Sweet Scent. This attack puts opponents to sleep if they get within range. * Scizor uses Metal Claw. This attack lets Scizor run across the stage, flailing its giant claws around. * Entei uses Fire Spin. This attack lets Entei boost a large fire pillar that can trap opponents within it. * Suicune uses Aurora Beam. This attack allows Suicune to shoot a beam forward, freezing opponents that touch it. * Lugia uses Aeroblast. This attack lets Lugia fly to the background and emit large waves of energy to damage opponents. * Gardevoir uses Reflect. This attack allows Gardevoir to summon a reflective barrier that stops projectile attacks. Players can go inside the barrier to protect themselves. * Metagross uses Earthquake. Any opponents that go near Metagross can become trapped or grounded. * Latias & Latios use Steel Wing. This attack allows Latias and Latios to fly across the screen, specifically targeting any opponents. * Kyogre uses Hydro Pump. This attack pushes opponents off the stage. Kyogre can follow the opponent by flying. * Deoxys uses Hyper Beam. Any players that get near the beam that Deoxys fires take big damage and also can get trapped. * Abomasnow uses Blizzard & Ice Punch. These attacks allow Abomasnow to freeze opponents with Ice Punch and to trap opponents with Blizzard. * Palkia uses Spacial Rend. This attack allows Palkia to flip the screen upside-down, causing difficulty until it goes away. * Giratina uses Dragon Breath. This attack allows Giratina to push opponents off-screen if they get trapped. * Darkrai uses Dark Void. This attack pulls in opponents and puts them to sleep. Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability causes them to take damage while asleep. * Arceus uses Gravity. This attack grounds any airborne opponents. If there is no stage below the opponent, they are immediately KOed. * Victini uses Victory Star. This allows Victini to give its summoner Super Armor and raises all of their stats. * Snivy uses Razor Leaf. This attack shoots rapid-fire leaves at the opponent. * Oshawott uses Surf. This attack allows Oshawott to surf across the stage until it flies off the edge, possibly taking opponents along with it. It replaces Piplup. * Zoroark uses Fury Swipes. This attack allows Zoroark to strike the first opponent it hits and then Meteor Smash the opponent when done slashing them. * Kyurem uses Icy Wind. This attack allows Kyurem to release icy blows from its sides, freezing opponents. * Keldeo uses Secret Sword. Keldeo jumps around the stage, slashing opponents it can reach. * Meloetta uses Echoed Voice. Meloetta releases orbs of music that rapidly bounce across the stage. * Genesect uses Techno Blast. Genesect jumps around the stage, releasing small bullets and then firing a giant beam. * Chespin uses Seed Bomb. This attack allows Chespin to release seeds that do damage around it. Chespin can also be pushed around the stage by its summoner. * Fennekin uses Incinerate. This attack allows Fennekin to shoot out fire beside it. * Fletchling uses Peck. Any opponents near Fletchling are repeatedly pecked and also flinch when pecked. * Spewpa uses Stun Spore. When Spewpa is attacked, it releases spores that stun the opponent temporarily. * Gogoat uses Take Down. This attack allows Gogoat to run across the stage, running into opponents. The player is also able to ride on its back, but with the risk of Gogoat jumping off the stage. * Swirlix uses Cotton Spore. Any players that go near Swirlix move slower as long as they are around Swirlix. * Inkay uses Topsy-Turvy. Any players nearby Inkay will trip. * Dedenne uses Discharge. This attack allows Dedenne to release an X-shaped electric attack that can trap opponents. * Xerneas uses Geomancy. This allows Xerneas to boost all the stats of its summoner plus super and gold armor. * Bewear uses Brutal Swing. Bewear walks around the stage, uppercutting any opponents, launching them offscreen. * Pyukumuku uses Counter. Any player that attacks Pyukumuku are attacked back with equal force. Pyukumuku can also be picked up and thrown. * Togedemaru uses Zing Zap. This attack allows Togedemaru to release giant electricity from it. It can trap opponents that get near it. * Mimikyu uses Let's Snuggle Forever. This attack allows Mimikyu to grab onto nearby opponents and trap them while doing damage. * Tapu Koko uses Electroweb. This attack spans over a large range and traps opponents. It also shoots out electricity from vertical and diagonal angles. * Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike. This attack shoots a beam from Solgaleo, launching any opponents. * Lunala uses Moongeist Beam. Lunala flies to the back of the screen and shoots a beam, launching any opponents. * Marshadow uses Spectral Thief. Marshadow sneaks around the stage and punches opponents, potentially launching them. SquirtleUltimate.png|Squirtle taunting on the Battlefield stage. IvysaurUltimate.png|Ivysaur taunting with Villager on the 3D Land stage. CharizardUltimate.png|Charizard with Lucina on the Skyworld stage. RaichuUltimate.png|Pichu, Pikachu, and Alolan Raichu together on the Yoshi's Island stage. VulpixUltimate2.png|Vulpix and Alolan Vulpix together on the Smashville stage. JigglypuffUltimate.png|Jigglypuff riding a Warp Star item on the Green Greens stage. AbraUltimate2.png|Abra being summoned on the Mario Galaxy stage. ExeggutorUltimate2.png|Alolan Exeggutor with Diddy Kong & Bayonetta on the Big Blue stage. GoldeenUltimate.png|Goldeen with Isabelle on the Tortimer Island stage. DittoUltimate2.png|Ditto on the Figure-8 Circuit stage. MewtwoUltimate.png|Mewtwo taunting on the Lylat Cruise stage. ScizorUltimate.png|Scizor flying towards a Beetle item on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. EnteiUltimate.png|Entei with Lucas on the Great Bay stage. LucarioUltimate.png|Lucario taunting on the Temple stage. GreninjaUltimate.png|Greninja with a Substitute Doll on the Wuhu Island stage. IncineroarUltimate.png|Incineroar attacking Little Mac on the Big Blue stage. BewearUltimate.png|Bewear uppercutting Samus on the Wuhu Island stage. PyukumukuUltimate2.png|Pyukumuku on the Tortimer Island stage. TogedemaruUltimate.png|Togedemaru rolling with Jigglypuff on the Wii Fit Studio stage. MimikyuUltimate2.png|Mimikyu grabbing Dr. Mario on the PictoChat stage. SolgaleoUltimate2.png|Solgaleo roaring on the Suzaku Castle stage. LunalaUltimate2.png|Lunala flying on the Summit stage. MarshadowUltimate2.png|Marshadow striking Little Mac on the Temple stage. SmashUltimatePokémon.png|All playable and summonable Pokémon in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trivia * All of the new PokéBall Pokémon are either from Generation I or VII, possibly promoting the released of ''Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon'' and ''Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee''. * Meowth and Scizor are only PokéBall Pokémon to be cut and then reintroduced from former titles. ** Meowth was present in every game except Melee. ** Scizor was introduced in Melee and didn't return until Ultimate. * This was the last Pokemon role of Unshō Ishizuka as only Incineroar after his passing in August 13, 2018. * The Pokémon series has the most Spirits out of all franchises. **It is also the first series in the game to have DLC Spirits. * Two DLC spirits can be obtained from uploading save files from Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. ''These two spirits are the Partner Pikachu if you've uploaded Let's Go Pikachu and the Partner Eevee if you've uploaded Let's Go Eevee. * This is the only Smash game in which there is no new Pokémon-themed stage. * This game continues the trend of Pokémon being the most recent franchise represented by a fighter: ** In ''Super Smash Bros. 64, Pikachu & Jigglypuff debuted in 1996. ** In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pichu debuted in 1999 (not counting Roy, who hadn't appeared in any form of game). ** In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lucario debuted in 2006. ** In Super Smash Bros. 4, Greninja debuted in 2013 (not counting DLC characters). ** In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Incineroar debuted in 2016 (not counting DLC characters). References *CNet *The Verge *Anime News Network Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Side Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games